Relationships: Scott & Nina
by katy2000
Summary: Relationships start in the Warehouse. I apologize I'm not good at summaries. This is my first story on here and I finally figured out how to upload it, Scott will date Nina, and Dave and Rich have girlfriends. have not decided a GF for Smitty. But he will have a niece who of which is going to be me. Btw not good at ratings, Hopefully oc means own character, lol Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Nina

_**Chapter 1**_

As Scott was watching TV while sitting on the couch, Rich came walking in with Dave and Smitty and said, "Hey Scott."

"Yeah Rich?" asked Scott

"We're all going out to eat at Arby's, do you want to come?" asked Rich.

"I would but that documentary about burrows is coming on in five minutes and I'm tired.

"Alright do you want us to bring you back something?" Rich asked Scott.

"Anything is fine." said Scott

"Alright well they have those new burrow shaped fries so do you want those and something else? Asked Smitty.

"Yeah that, a bacon cheeseburger, and a Dr. Pepper to drink please." said Scott as he got up to hand Rich some money for the food.

"Oh that's alright Scott, we can pay for it." the guys all agreed with Rich shaking their heads yes.

"You guys don't have to though." Scott said

"We don't mind." The other guys said.

"Alright well if you guys need anything while ya'll are out just call me." Scott reassured them.

"Alright, bye Scott" said the Movers as they left the warehouse

As Scott decided to lay back down he turned the volume down on the TV just a little bit and set his show to record and turned the TV off so he could lay there and think. For the last few months, he had been thinking about a certain someone quite a lot and he hadn't known why. That person was Nina. The Movers had known Nina for quite a long time now and they had always had each other's backs and she would always be willing to help them out with any problem they needed help with. Sometimes she would even go over to the warehouse to hang out with them so she could get away from her boring Uncle Knit Knots. Sometimes play with Warehouse Mouse even. Scott didn't understand why he was thinking about her so much. As Scott continues to think about her, he then fell into dreamland.

_As Scott is dreaming:_

_"Scott?" A certain 23 year old said._

_"Nina, what are you doing here? Scott said to her while he got up from the couch as he then noticed the dress she was wearing was really pretty. It was a pink strapless dress with a single white line going straight across the middle of the dress, which had matched the pink high heels that she was wearing._

"_I just had to come see you." Nina said as she walked over to the couch to sit beside Scott._

"_Really? What for?" Scott asked Nina._

"_Ever since we first met, I've been in love with you and I have never been in love with someone like now, and Scott, I really want to be with you." She said as both of them then grabbed the other and kissed. Scott had never been so happy before in his life. He was kissing the woman of his dreams and right then he noticed that as they were kissing, she ran her hand down his back, which made him form a smile on his lips, which Nina had felt. Just then he heard _

"_Scott…..Scott….. "_

He then woke up from his dream to seeing Dave in front of him and said,

"Oh sorry Dave I fell asleep and I was dreaming about burrows." He said trying to keep Dave from finding out about his feelings for Nina.

"Yeah im pretty sure that you were dreaming about burrows especially when I heard you say Nina's name in your sleep". Dave said shocking Scott.

"Wait why are you here?" Scott said trying to avoid the topic.

"I came back to get my wallet, and don't worry I won't tell the others about your dream, and plus I've known about your crush on Nina for the last three months. Besides you make it obvious that you like her the way you look at her when she looks the warehouse." Dave told Scott.

"No one else knows do they?" Scott asked Dave.

"Well considering how dense they are about things sometimes I would say you are perfectly fine. Plus don't worry about me saying anything to them, your secret is safe with me and whenever you want to tell Smitty and Rich is your choice." Dave assured Scott.

"Thanks Dave." Scott said with a smile.

"Alright well I will see you later." Dave said.

"Okay well before you go, how long had you and Meaghan been friends before you told her you liked her?" Scott asked Dave.

"Well her and Caitlin have lived here for about three years now and we met like the day she moved here and became friends instantly that day. I realized like five months after knowing her that I liked her but I decided to wait five more months before I told her so I told year on our 1 year anniversary of knowing each other how I felt, and thankfully we both felt the same way. I can say that we have been together for what I can honestly say has been the best two years of my life. Funny thing is that that is coincidently the same way it turned out for Rich and Caitlin. But hey I have to go so I will chat with you later. Bye Scott." Dave said as he left the warehouse.

"Alrighty thank you!" Scott yelled back to Dave.

"Anytime." Dave said with a smile as he came back to the door of the warehouse for a quick second before he left again.

Scott then smiled as he decided to go back to sleep.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations and Big News

**Conversations**

_Authors Note: Froggy Country is a country station here in Clarksburg Wv but the station number I put for it is different than what it is here so I chose a random station number for that, plus I forgot the station number anyway lol. Enjoy the Chapter! _

_J_

Scott woke up to the sound of the Movers coming through the warehouse doors.

"Hey Scott! Are you ready to eat?" Rich said as he walked over to the middle of the Think Tank with Dave and Smitty so they could sit down and eat with Scott.

"I thought you guys were going to go out to eat?" Scott asked them.

"We were but we decided that we would order the food to go so we could bring it back here so we could all eat together tonight." Dave said with a smile as the others nodded in agreement while Smitty got up to grab the radio so he could put it on the table in the middle of the Think Tank and then plugged it into the floor outlet.

As Rich, Scott, and Dave all got out their food and starting eating Smitty said,

"Hey guys what station do you want me to turn the radio to? Plus before you say anything there is a station called 104.6 that's playing Aerosmith songs for the next 3 days and then there is the Froggy Country which is station 122.5, and whatever stations that are on here."

"Aerosmith Station!" The guys yelled in excitement.

"Well alrighty then." Smitty said with a smile as he turned the station, which then started in the middle of "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.

"So what do you ya'll want to talk about?" Scott said as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face as he then took a sip of his drink.

"Well I think we should first discuss the agenda for tomorrow." Rich said.

"Alright, well from what I know Caitlin and Meghan are coming over around 11 or 12 in the morning because Meaghan texted me that like 12 minutes ago." said Dave.

"Oh yeah Caitlin texted me that also. Rich said.

Smitty saw that their friend Caz was calling and answered the phone with the speaker button.

"Hello?" Smitty answered.

"Hey Movers what's up?" Caz answered back.

"Hey Caz! How are you?" The movers said.

"I'm fine. I just called to let you know that il be there tomorrow at 12pm. That an okay time?" Caz asked.

"That's just fine Caz, and by the way before we get off the phone I have some news for the movers that I think you would also like to know, that I think Nina, Caitlin, and Meaghan would like to know so do you think you could call conference them into this call?"

"Alright, hold on one minute I will call Nina first."

"Alright then." Said Smitty as he then heard Caz dialing Nina's number. Ring ring ring ring.

"Hello." Nina said as she answered her cellphone.

"Hey Nina I had Caz call you because I have her on the line with us because I have some news for the movers that I think even you Caz, Meaghan, and Caitlin."

"Hey Nina" Said Caz.

"Hey girl what's up" Nina said to Caz.

"Oh nothing much, have you seen the new episodes episodes of "Castle" lately? Caz said.

"Omg yes did you see how Castle finally proposed to Beckett so beautifuly? Oh my goodness it was so romantic. Nina gushed to Caz.

"Omg I know!" Caz gushed back. As the other movers started giggling about the silliness.

"Alright ladies enough about "Castle" and I will call in Caitlin. Smitty said as he dialed in her number. RING RING RING.

"Hello Smitty?" Caitlin said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Caitlin its Smitty, you're on the line with me Caz and Nina including having you on speaker with Dave, Scott, and your hunny on line." Smitty said wanting to joke around with his two good friends.

"Hey Sugarplum." Rich joked with a smile.

"Lol hey babe. Whats going on?" Caitlin replied.

"Well Smitty has got interesting news for all of us that he will not say until we get one more person on the line and that's Meaghan and one of you need to get her on the line." Rich said.

"Hey lovely friend! Nina and Caz said to Caitlin.

"Hey girls! Also I will call Meaghan. Caz said as she dialed in Meaghan. RING RING RING RING.

"Hello this is Meaghan." Meaghan answered.

"Hey Meaghan it's Caitlin, you are on the line with me, Nina, Caz, and Smitty and including the rest of the movers who are in the warehouse with smitty on his phone.

"Hey guys!" Meaghan answered with a smile.

"Hey Meaghan!" Everyone answered.

"Hello my beautiful." Dave said to Meaghan.

"Hehe hey Handsome." Meaghan smiled as as she said that to Dave

"Alright guys I can now finally tell you my good news! Okay you guys remember my niece Kaitlin who is also friends with you Caitlin and Meaghan?" Smitty asked everyone.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Well, I talked to her on the phone yesterday two, and she is coming in from West Virginia this week!"

"Oh my goodness are you serious?" Everyone asked Smitty.

"Yep, and she said that since she will be here for three months. Well, actually for two in a half I think, because she wants to go to her junior prom with this boy that she is really good friends with, so I will be homeschooling her here at the warehouse while she's staying.

"Omigosh we finally get to see her!" Caitlin, Meaghan and Caz said.

"By the way guys I have news for you. My half-brother is coming in from England also the same week as Kaitlin, which I definitely think will make Kaitlin very happy because those two are very good friends.

"Yay we're having visitors!" Scott yelled with excitement.

"We all know how you like visitors Scott" Dave replied.

"You bet! I love meeting new people!" Scott exclaimed.

"Alright guys well its getting late so I'm going end this phone call in a sec and we Movers will see all you ladies tomorrow." Smitty said

"Before you all go I just wanna let you know that I will be there around one because I have to help out Uncle Knit Knots with some filing and other things tomorrow morning so hopefully I get out of there at around at least 1." Nina said

"Okay that's just fine all of you come at whatever time we can, but Caz we are opening up at 9 tomorrow morning and we might need some extra help so make sure you be here like 30 minutes early if you can okay? Smitty asked Caz.

"That is perfectly fine." Caz answered with a smile.

"Also remember that me and Meaghan will be there at the time we sent to Dave and Rich. Said Caitlin.

"Alrightwell is there anything any one was to say to their hunnies before we get off the phone? Smitty said being funny.

"I love you Dave! I Love you Rich!" Caitlin and Meaghan said to Rich and Dave.

"Bye guys! Cya tomorrow." Nina said.

"Goodnight Mates. Said Caz.

"Late, bye." Said the Movers.

Smitty then hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Alright well lets finish eating and go to our rooms so we can wake up fresh and early tomorrow." Smitty said.

"Alrighty" The movers said as they proceeded to finish eating

**End of Chapter**


End file.
